Remembering
by Gina Hardee
Summary: It's the week of the 10 year anniversary of 9/11 and the Fowls are in NYC. Artemis is watching TV specials when he gets a surprise visit from Captain Holly Short. Holly isn't on vacation, but she's not there for work. She's there to remember something...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Wow. It has been awhile since I've updated. I wrote this back in September ****in remembrance of 9/11. May those who lost their lives and loved ones be forever remembered. God bless America.**

**Well, Hope you guys like it! –TL16**

Artemis Fowl II was solemn as he watched the special on the television. Normally he wouldn't have been watching anything on TV, but this was an exception. His family was on vacation in the United States of America, New York to be specific, that week and his mother only allowed him to be on the computer for an hour a day.

It wasn't so bad, considering that he could watch the History Channel if he wanted, but it didn't really matter what channel he watched, seeing as most of them were playing similar programs.

Well, what was on the television? That week was an important one for people in New York, for all of the U.S.A; it was the ten-year anniversary of 9-11. Actually the date was 9-9, but that whole week there were tons of memorial specials for that fateful day.

Artemis could remember that day, September 11, 2001. He was young, but he could still remember it well. He was at home in the Manor and he was surfing the web, when he decided to check on the world news. And there it was, the top story, straight from the Americas. Both of the World Trade Center towers had been hit by airplanes and collapsed, killing a lot of people. Many others were missing and the whole city was in a state of emergency. The Pentagon in Washington D.C. had also been hit and another plane had went down in a Pennsylvania field. The US was panicking. Their country had been attacked.

Now, ten years later, the entire country was remembering the tragedy and the people who lost their lives.

The program Artemis was watching showed actual footage from that day and interviews of survivors. He was right in the middle of the show when there was a tap on the window.

_Now what could that be? This is the fifth floor…_Artemis paused the program and walked over to the window. As soon as he opened it there was a gust of wind. He closed the window and turned around to see Captain Holly Short unshield.

Artemis was slightly surprised. Just slightly. "Hello, Holly. What brings you to New York?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, I wanted to visit for the weekend. Remember…." Holly's voice trailed off.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

Holly shook her head and ignored his question. "Oh, nothing. So, what are you doing here?"

Artemis was not convinced that it was just "nothing". He could since that something was up.

"Holly. Don't lie to me. There's a reason for you being here. Now, tell me."

Holly shook her head. "No. I told you it's nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

Artemis was insistent. Holly was obviously upset and, as her friend, he was determined to find out why. "Holly, please. Sit down and tell me. Something's bothering you."

Holly sighed. "Fine, Artemis. Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Nothing. Now sit. I have a story to tell…it was ten years ago…"

Artemis obligingly sat down. Holly's words had gotten his attention. "Ten years ago? That was when the attack was. You were here?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, Foaly had caught wind of the airliners speeding towards New York and Commander Root sent out a few officers to see what was going on."

Artemis sat back and gave Holly his full attention. "Okay. Go on. Tell me your story."

Holly sat down beside him and sighed. "Well, like I said, it was ten years ago. I, and a few select others, had been sent out here to New York to see what these airliners were going to do. Foaly had picked up some strange readings and Commander Root felt the need to send a few of us to go check it out. What happened on that day, I will never forget…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! The story is already written, so I can update at anytime. :) <strong>

**Oh, I'm still working on editing Sabrina, but I will try to have the next chapter up within the next few weeks! **

**~Troublelover16~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! :) Enjoy! –TL16**

_September 11...10 years ago..._

It was a normal day at work for everyone in Police Plaza. There were a few minor disturbances, mostly due to the morning traffic, but nothing major. Then Commander Root's voice came over the intercom. He sounded like he was in a bad mood, but then again he was always in a bad mood.

"Attention! I need Major Short, Captain Vein, Captain Kelp, and Captain Short in my office. IMMEDIATELY!"

At that was it. No reason why, just for them to get there as fast as they can. So, that's what they did. No reason to make Beetroot even angrier than he already was.

"I wonder what the Commander wants? He sounded urgent. And just the fact that he called in Major Short proves that it's something potentially dangerous."

Ash Vein shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Trouble. But were about to find out."

They entered the office to find that Major Rudy Short was already there. He was talking to Commander Root, who's face was just as red as always, hence the name "Beetroot". The centaur Foaly was also there, staring intently at a computer screen. Captain Short was nowhere to be found.

Commander Root looked at the two captains' when they walked in. Then he realized he was missing a captain and his face got even redder.

"Where is Captain Short!"

"Right here, sir!" Captain Holly Short quickly ran into the office, nettle smoothie in one hand and helmet in the other. She had obviously just arrived to work.

"SHORT! You're late again! What I am going to do with you?"

Holly grinned apologetically. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

But in the years to come, she would arrive late to work quite often.

The Commander grunted. "I'll take your word for it. Now, to business."

At this, Foaly looked up nervously. Yeah he was always paranoid, but today he was more so than usual. "Okay, well, this morning some of my sensors picked up some strange readings. Several planes are speeding towards New York and Washington D.C. I know that we usually don't have anything to do with the humans, but this was just plain unusual."

Trouble looked confused. "What's so unusual about American planes heading towards two of the nation's major cities?"

Foaly frowned. "Nothing, it's what they were sent to do."

Upon saying this, Foaly pulled up a live video straight from New York. The fairies assembled gasped at the sight they saw. It was unbelievable.

The World Trade Center in New York was burning. The twin towers had been hit and they both had huge holes in them. People were panicking. They couldn't believe what was happening.

The officer's eyes widened and Commander Root just sat there silently. Finally he spoke.

"I want you four to head there and record what's happening. It's just so unbelievable. I know it doesn't involve us, but just go and watch. Stay out of the way, don't get seen, and do not, I repeat DO NOT!," Commander Root stops to stare at the two Short's, he knew their nature, "Do not get involved. We can't interfere with the humans."

The four officers saluted their commander. There was a chorus of "Yes, sir's" and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>They were silent the whole way there, until they reached New York. They were approaching the towers and could see the black smoke when Major Short spoke.<p>

"Alright guys. You heard the commander. Stay back, just watch." They nodded to their superior, but he knew they understood. He was mostly talking to his younger cousin.

"Got it Holly?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, Rudy. I got it."

"You better, because could never forgive myself if something happened to you. You're my responsibility. I don't want you to get hurt."

Rudy wasn't joking. He was absolutely serious. He knew Holly could take care of herself, but he still felt slightly responsible for her. Their father's were brothers and they were very close. When they were growing up, they always talked about joining the LEP like their dads. For Rudy it was easy, but for Holly it was more difficult because she was a girl. But, she did it.

Even through all of the hard times, Holly and Rudy, stuck together no matter what. Even when their father's disappeared on a mission and were declared dead they still were as close as ever; especially since Rudy moved in with Holly and her mom. Rudy never knew his mother, seeing as she died when he was born, and Coral and Holly were the only family he had left.

Then several years later, tragedy struck again. Coral Short was killed in a submarine accident. Rudy had already been moved out for a few years and was a captain in the LEP. Holly had just graduated from the Academy. They were the only family each other had. Rudy, being twenty-two years older than Holly, decided that he would take care of Holly. He felt that he owed that to her parents.

Holly detested it at times, saying that she was old enough to take care of herself, but she actually didn't mind. She was glad that she had someone to rely on.

Now he was a major and Holly had been promoted to captain a few weeks before. This was their first mission together...and it was to be their last...

The group finally reached the towers and stopped. Nothing seemed to be changing. The towers continued to burn. People continued to run.

Ash sighed. "This is terrible. Who would do such a thing?"

Trouble agreed. "I know. Why would someone even THINK about doing this?"

Holly was just about to speak, when the situation got even worse. The South Tower collapsed and people started running for their lives. There was a huge cloud of dust that rose up from the collapse.

Holly gasped and moved higher, the others following behind her. "Oh my gods..."

Trouble and Ash moved closer to Holly, while Rudy started furiously talking to Commander Root.

Trouble noticed that Holly was slightly upset. He was too, but he could really tell it with Holly. "Holly? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes..It's just so..." Her voice trailed off.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel..."

Just then, Rudy rejoined the group. He was solemn. "Commander Root says stay put for the moment. Do not interfere. Stay out of the way."

The others nodded and he continued. His voice was filled with grim determination.

"I'm going to help. I can't stand to hear those screams. I need to go over there. You three stay here."

Holly was incredulous. 'What! No, you can't!"

Rudy was intent on his decision. Yes it was disobeying direct orders, but the Short family wasn't known for obeying orders. "I'm sorry Holly, but I have made my mind."

Holly then made her own decision. It was crazy, but her mind was made.

"I'm going with you."

Trouble and Ash started at her in disbelief. "WHAT?"

Rudy shook his head. "No you're not. It's too dangerous. Trouble, Ash, make sure she stays here. I'll be right back."

And with those words, he flew off, leaving the others standing there shocked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the remainder of the group was standing around waiting for Rudy to return.<p>

Trouble was starting to get worried. Rudy had been gone for almost 30 minutes.

"Should we go after him? What do you think Holly?"

No answer. "Holly?...Holly!"

Trouble and Ash looked around. Holly was no where to be found...

And that's when the North Tower collapsed...

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy cliffies...so much fun to write...<strong>

**Review please! One more chapter after this! :D  
><strong>

**~Troublelover16~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Thanks to all you read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. :) Last chapter. Enjoy! –TL16**

Holly reached the North Tower and flew into the large hole. It was hot; the whole area was on fire and smoke was everywhere. She could hardly see a thing. But she stayed and did the first thing that came to mind. Call out to Rudy.

"Rudy? Are you in here?"

There was the sound of coughing and then footsteps as Rudy came around the corner. He saw Holly standing beside the hole and he was furious.

"D'arvit Holly! I thought I told you to stay out of here! Where are Ash and Trouble?"

Holly frowned. "I left them. I wanted to help."

Rudy sighed. What was he supposed to do with Holly? Put her on a leash? "Well, I suppose it's too late for you to back out now. Just be careful."

They walked around for a little while, trying to find a way past the flames. There wasn't one…

Rudy sighed. "I guess it's time to give up. At least we tried."

Holly nodded and the two Shorts' headed towards the exit….well, the giant hole in the building.

They were just about there when there was a loud rumbling. It almost sound as if the tower was….Rudy immediately realized what was happening. Holly, however, was just standing there, unsure of what was going on.

The tower started to collapse and Rudy started to panic. He ran towards his cousin.

"HOLLY! RUN!"

Rudy pushed Holly out the hole and she flew off as fast as she could. There was a loud rumbling as the second tower fell to the ground. There was another cloud of dust and debris was raining from the sky. Holly kept going, not looking behind her to see if Rudy was following her. She needed to get to a safe distance.

Finally Holly felt that she was far enough away and she landed on the sidewalk. She turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. The towers were gone….completely gone…There was a huge pile of rubble and the air was thick with dust. It was horrific.

"Rudy….this is awful…I can't believe we made it out..." There was no answer.

Holly started to worry. "Rudy?...Rudy?...RUDY?" Then she realized what had happened.

"No…no…..NO!..." Rudy hadn't made it out in time. He had saved Holly, but gave up his life to do so.

Holly was hysterical. It was impossible. It couldn't be true. Rudy had always been there for her and now he was gone. No, he couldn't be gone….but he was….

Holly couldn't take it. It was too much. She felt tears come into her eyes, but she didn't cry. She had to stay calm. Maybe there was a chance Rudy survived.

That is how she was when Trouble and Ash found her. Frozen in place, staring at the pile of rubble. She didn't blink, didn't say a word, just stared fixedly at the rubble.

Trouble and Ash immediately noticed that something was wrong. Then they noticed the absence of Rudy.

Trouble put his hand on Holly's shoulder and she jumped not realizing he was there.

"Holly? Where's Rudy?"

Holly didn't speak. She just turned back to the massive mass of rubble. Ash and Trouble realized, however, what she meant.

Ash gasped. "Oh, no….."

Holly took in a shaking breath. "He's gone….and it's all my fault…"

"What do you mean?...How…"

Holly wiped her eyes, but they still watered up again. "I went in after him…and then the tower collapsed….he pushed me out in time, but…it's all my fault…."

Her voice trailed off and she was silent once more. Trouble took her by the arm and gently lead her away, Ash following along behind. They took off into the air and headed towards the nearest shuttle port; located in Long Island, NY. They were silent for most of the time. They were all trying to register what had happened.

They were almost there when Ash received a call from Commander Root. He was slightly annoyed.

"Captain Vein! What's going on? Where are you? Where's Major Short!"

Ash was silent for a moment, getting together his words. "Captain Kelp, Captain Short, and myself are almost back to the Long Island shuttle port."

"What about Major Short? Where is he?"

Ash hesitated. "Um…there was a slight mishap…and….Rudy…I mean Major Short went to go help the people in the North Tower."

There was silence as Commander Root processed this. He wasn't to happy when he finally spoke. He spoke through gritted teeth, but he chose his words carefully.

"He went back…Where is he now?"

Ash hesitated again. "Well, Captain Short followed him in and not long after the North Tower collapsed. Rudy pushed Holly out, but…."

Ash didn't need to say anymore. Commander Root immediately understood and was solemn when he spoke next.

"How far away are you guys? You need to get back."

"We're just approaching the shuttle port now."

"Good. We'll talk more when you three are safe in Haven."

Ash, Trouble, and Holly entered the shuttle port and headed for Haven. Trouble was supporting Holly; she was so distraught that she could barely walk. She was looking off into space and kept muttering to herself, "It's all my fault…It's all my fault."

When they reached Haven they headed straight for Commander Root's office. He met them at the door. His face wasn't red for once. He had a grave expression.

Trouble and Holly entered first and Ash followed. Commander Root closed the door and walked over to Ash.

"How is Holly? How's she taking it?"

Ash nodded to the chair where Holly was seated. Trouble was sitting beside her holding her hand and trying to comfort her. "Not good. She's blaming herself for what happened. She keeps saying that if she hadn't have followed Rudy, then he wouldn't have had to save her and he would have been able to escape."

Commander Root nodded and turned to Trouble. "Take her home, she's going to need some time to recover. Stay with her until you feel that she'll be okay by herself. I'm going to give her a couple weeks off work."

Trouble nodded and helped Holly up. She was still muttering to herself. She had pretty much gone into shock; she was still blaming herself.

It was a long time before any of them recovered from this tragedy. Especially Holly, she had lost the last of her family. There was no one else left. She was alone. For several months afterwards, she was still blaming herself for what happened. But everyone kept saying that she had no idea what was going to happen. She had no control over it. Eventually she got better and believed them. But she never forgot, never….

_Present Day_

Holly was silent after she finished telling Artemis her story. She glanced over at him. He was solemn. Finally he spoke.

"Holly….I had no idea…"

Holly looked down at the floor. "I don't like to talk about it. It's one of my worst memories. Right up there with Commander Root's and Vinyaya's deaths. I used to have nightmares at first. I dreamt that Rudy didn't push me out in time and we both went down. Other times it was just a replay of the events."

She was silent for a while and Artemis decided to glance over at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was looking down at the floor. He decided that he should try and comfort her.

Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder, it was meant to be comforting, but it turned out to be more awkward than comforting.

Holly looked up when she felt his hand. She was almost laughing threw her tears.

"Artemis? What are you doing?"

"It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it's more awkward than comforting apparently."

Holly shoved Artemis teasingly. "You're not good in these kinds of situation's are you? If there's not a plan or facts involved you're useless. You'd think that after all these years you'd be developing some social skills by now."

Artemis didn't say anything.

"I'm just kidding, Arty. Geez, can you take a joke."

Artemis smiled. "Yes, I can. I was only, as some say, 'messing with you'."

Holly laughed and shoved him again. "Well, I better get going. I have a few things to do before I leave New York. Talk you later, Artemis."

Artemis watched as she opened the window, activated her wings, and flew off.

"Goodbye, Holly"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is welcome, just be nice about it. Thanks for reading! :D<br>**

**~Troublelover16~**

**(p.s. If you liked this story, be sure to check out my page for others. ;D )  
><strong>


End file.
